


Woven In My Soul

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Femslash Drabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Married Characters, Pirates, married supercorp, thats it basically thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: Lena is the captain of a pirate ship and Kara is her just-as-capable wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> So this stems from a series of asks that [Ana](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com) got about a Supercorp Pirate AU. I tried to incorporate as much of the asks as I could and I hope you like it Ana!!

It was a normal day on the Amphitrite as Kara manned the ship. Normally, her wife would captain but as she was still not recovered from her drinking spell last night, Kara had taken over for today. The crew didn't mind, and if they did, Lena would have them walk the plank and Kara knew they loved being free and alive too much to do it. So they respected their captain's wishes and let Kara captain as long as she needed to.

"Captain, ship ahoy!" their first mate, Morrigan, called. "It's a Dutch one, probably has a lot of valuables on board since it's returning home."

Kara took the spyglass from her and spotted the ship in the distance, a few hundred meters away. "Go wake Lena, she wouldn't want to miss this. And call the crew to the deck. Make sure everyone is present except those absolutely necessary on the ship. They're most likely heavily armed and I don't trust the Dutch. They've surprised us before so I want to be prepared."

"Aye captain!" As Morrigan ran off to wake Lena, Kara put on her wife's hat. She knew Lena loved seeing her in the captain's hat just as much as Kara loved seeing Lena in her white shirt. She checked her sword and strapped her daggers a bit tighter to her body. They had to take some firarms too today. Their last ones had ran out of ammunition and she wasn't entirely sure if all firearms had similar ammunition. And swords were great for practice and aesthetics, but just not as practical as firearms.

"Hey you, good morning," Lena yawned as she draped herself across Kara's back. "Why did you wake me so early?"

"Well, darling, because there is a Dutch ship ahead and we are going to take everything it has on board," Kara smiled back, pushing Lena's hair back and kissing her shortly. "You still taste like rum."

"I know, I had so much last night. I still can't believe I actually asked you if your booty was a hidden treasure because it was so beautiful."

Kara snorts unattractively. "Oh, I can believe it. I was there. I'm pretty sure that was the point I took the bottle of rum away from you and you protested and then continued to fall asleep on me."

Lena quirked an eyebrow. "I doubt it. That didn't happen. I can hold my liquor, I'm a damn captain of a pirate ship. In fact, I daresay it's the most notorious ship on the seven seas."

Kara smiled at her wife and kissed her, this time more deeply. Their hands roamed unashamed for several minutes as they leisurely explored each other. At least, until Morrigan coughed uncomfortably next to them.

"Captains, the ship is getting closer. May I suggest getting ready to board?"

Lena glanced at her and pressed a last kiss to Kara's lips. "Guess it's time to go to work and actually do what they're not paying us for." She winked and Kara smiled. They both grabbed a rope and as Lena wrapped it around her wrist, Kara had a short but vivid flashback to a few nights ago when they incorporated said rope to their night activities. It was a great night.

They unsheathed their swords and Kara heard the rest of the crew do the same behind them. "Fire the cannons!" Lena yelled, and they went off with a loud _boom_ one by one, of course, all shots missed, because what was the use in robbing a ship if you sank it first? Kara heard the chaos arise on the Dutch ship as the first shots fired.

"Kapitein, piraten! Een piratenschip! We worden beroofd!"

"Maak de kanonnen klaar!" the captain yelled at one of his mates. He had a beautiful hat, which is how Kara recognised him as the captain even though she had no idea what he was saying. She just knew that she wanted his hat to give to Lena because her wife deserved the most beautiful things.

"Board!" Lena yelled as she stuck her sword in the air. While calling battle cries, the rest of the crew and Kara swung by the ropes off their own ship and onto the Dutch ship. Fighting broke out and Kara lost sight of Lena for a few moments while she fought off three, four, five Dutch crew members but in a flurry of dark hair and glinting swords, she spotted her wife fighting the captain.

Of course, the captain was no match for Lena and it filled Kara with a sense of pride that her wife was so good. It didn't take the Amphitrite's crew long to overpower the Dutch ship and as Morrigan cut down the last remaining crew member, Lena held her sword at the captain's throat.

"Listen, here's the deal. We take all your valuables and we might let you live. Or well, we might let you go down with your ship. How's that sound?"

Kara walked over and plucked the captain's hat right off his head. She threw Lena's old hat on the floor and put the new hat on her. "Babe, you look like the Goddess herself." Lena smiled at her in the way Kara loved - bright and unashamed and loving.

"Neem alles, neem alles mee maar laat mij leven. Genade, kapitein!" the captain whispered.

Kara recognised his begging tone and said to Lena "Just let him go down with the ship. Maybe he finds something to drift to shore on, tell the tale of the mighty pirate captain and her wife."

Lena chuckled. "Because you asked nicely, babe." She withdrew her sword and ordered the crew to pack up any and all valuables they could find and return to the ship before firing the cannons at the ship until it sank. Kara grabbed all the firearms she could stow away on her body before returning to the ship herself. Lena was the last one to leave the ship and as soon as she was safely back on the Amphitrite, the cannons went off.

As the Dutch ship slowly sank under the unforgiving waves of the ocean, Lena turned to face her wife. "So this story I heard about you selling your heart to a water nymph, was that true?"

"A water nymph?" Kara asked, eyebrows raised. "And why would I do that?"

"I've been told it was to protect us from the ocean, as an offer to the Goddess," Lena replied.

"Well, no more rum for you next time. Obviously, I would never sell my heart to a water nymph. You know it belongs to you."

"Good," Lena smiled. "And you best remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Dutch because I seriously doubt 17th century Dutch people would speak English:
> 
> "Kapitein, piraten! Een piratenschip! We worden beroofd!" = Captain, pirates! A pirate ship! We're being robbed!
> 
> "Maak de kanonnen klaar!" = Ready the cannons!
> 
> "Neem alles, neem alles mee maar laat mij leven. Genade, kapitein!" = Take everything, take everything but let me live. Have mercy, captain!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
